Corporate Sector Security Division
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Veiligheidsdienst | oprichter = | leiding = Viceprex of Security | locatie = | moedermaatschappij = Corporate Sector Authority | dochteronderneming = | producten = Veiligheid Orde | oprichting = | opheffing = | affiliatie = Corporate Sector Authority | era = }} Security Division was een belangrijk onderdeel van de Corporate Sector Authority in de moderne Corporate Sector. Oprichting De Corporate Sector Charter stipuleerde dat het Empire in de regio alle ordehandhaving en militaire macht zou overdragen aan de Corporate Sector Authority. De Corporate Sector Authority zou zelf in naam van de Emperor ageren als ordehandhaver in de Sector. De Imperial Advisors stonden zeer weigerachtig tegenover dit voorstel toen ze dit voor het eerst kregen voorgesteld. Niemand wist wat de Emperor daar van dacht en of hij de Grand Vizier al had ingelicht om dit voor te stellen aan de bedrijven en firma’s. Palpatine ging echter simpelweg akkoord met deze voorwaarde. Hij realiseerde zich dat er toch voldoende winst naar het Empire zou vloeien, zonder dat er daarvoor kosten zouden moesten worden besteed aan orde en ingrepen. De Corporate Sector Authority liet het Galactic Empire niet graag toe om in de Sector aanvallen of raids uit te voeren, al was dit lang niet uit humanitaire overwegingen, integendeel zelfs. De Corporate Sector Authority realiseerde zich dat hun sector een geliefkoosd terrain kon zijn om illegale diensten te verstrekken en om illegaal winst te boeken. Daarom werd de Security Division opgericht. De troepen van de divisie werden Espos genoemd, zelfs door ambtenaren van de CSA zelf. De Espos waren weinig geïnteresseerd in ordehandhaving maar vooral in het eerbiedigen van de regels en wetten van de Corporate Sector Authority in plaats van de burgerwetten. De Corporate Sector Authority ging op zoek naar het beste personeel voor de Security Division te bevolken. Ze zochten in bedrijven, locale overheden, locale milities, privé-legers en personeel dat met pensioen was maar daarvoor in het ISB had gediend. Individuen werden zeer zorgvuldig zonder enige haast geselecteerd en dat zou uiteindelijk lonen. Politiek De meerderheid van de regels en wetten in de Corporate Sector had te maken met contracten en zakenregels. Dezelfde regels van het Empire werden ook toegepast om deze wetten op te stellen. Een belangrijke nadruk werd gelegd op het beschermen van eigendom en werkkrachten. Het imago van de Corporate Sector was ook zeer belangrijk als zijnde een regio zonder misdaad en onrust ook al konden smokkelaars en terroristen op enorme winsten rekenen als ze slaagden in hun opzet. Straatcriminaliteit werd wel zelden preventief aangepakt. Organisatie In tegenstelling tot andere organisaties in de Corporate Sector Authority was de Security Division niet uit op economische winst maar was het eerder een beschermende instelling die moest voorkomen dat informatie vrijkwam en dat eigendommen en contracten werden beschermd en nageleefd. De ambtenaren in de Security Division waren geen managers maar ervaren in militaire operaties of ordehandhaving. *Security Division Administration / Viceprex of Security: De leidinggevende ambtenaar van de Security Division. ** Locational Enforcement: Deze tak behandelde elke fysieke bescherming van fabrieken, boerderijen en gebouwen. ** Situational Enforcement: Deze tak behandelde eerder patronen of ondernamen criminologische studies of onderzoeken. ** Authority Ground Forces: Deze troepen werden ingezet op planeten en bemanden de steden en faciliteiten. ** Authority Picket Fleet: Dit was de vloot van de Corporate Sector Authority. ** Detention Taskforce: Deze gespecialiseerde tak hield zich bezig met het gevangeniswezen en het Stars’ End project. Legale Codes Dit was een voorbeeld van de overtredingen die konden worden gemaakt door een arbeider die naar de Corporate Sector emigreerde. Klasse A * Industriële sabotage ten nadele van de Corporate Sector Authority. * Verduistering van een som groter dan 10.000 Credits * Opzettelijke vernietiging van Corporate Sector Authority eigendom * Terrorisme tegen de Corporate Sector Authority * Piraterij of diefstal van Corporate Sector Authority materiaal en informatie * Schending van de wapenrechten in de Corporate Sector Gevolg: arrestatie, verwijdering uit de Corporate Sector, mogelijk levenslange verbanning naar een strafkamp, verlies van alle eigendom en geld. Mogelijke executie. Klasse B * Verduistering van een som kleiner dan 10.000 Credits * Samenzweren tegen de Corporate Sector Authority * Fraude * Misbruik van Corporate Sector Authority copyrights en symbolen * Vervoeren van illegale wapens * Promoten van vakbondacties en stakingen Gevolg: Arrestatie, mogelijk 5 tot 20 jaar in een strafkamp, boete die opliep van één tot 3 jaar salaris Klasse C * Vandalisme jegens Corporate Sector Authority eigendom * Bezit van illegale wapens * Permanent negeren van werkijver (te laat komen op het werk, beschadiging van werkmateriaal) * Laster en eerroof jegens programma’s van de Corporate Sector Authority, personeel of diensten Gevolg: Boete van 1 tot 6 maanden salaris, demotie, mogelijk drie tot vijf maanden in een strafkamp Klasse D * Acties die leiden tot storend gedrag bij het werk * Laattijdig aankomen bij een werkshift * Onveilig gedrag tijdens het werk * Disrespectvol behandelen van de Corporate Sector Authority, personeel of diensten Gevolg: Boete van 1 tot 3 maanden loon, demotie, mogelijk één maand tot één jaar strafkamp Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook category:CSA